the_noodles_crew_studiofandomcom-20200215-history
Zombie Survival: NOON
About Zombie Survival: NOON It will have plenty of enemies and zombies to kill, and so much more we plan to add in the future. Planned Features: * Different zombies * A whole category of weapons * Friendly NPCs * NPC interaction (Talking to player) * Easter Eggs (shhhh!) * Donators in credits and side of the menu screen with Snapchat, Instagram, YouTube, or Twitter links. * MORE TO COME Story You are a survivor named Caleb. An explosion at the nearby lab caused one of the scientist' ExoShot bottle was turned into a toxic gas which spread across the small city. People inside were not infected but the others were. But you had one of the closer houses to the lab and your house was exploded. You were unconscious for 2 hours laying in the rubble of your house, slowing turning into a monster. When the military arrived they found you half dead in the debris of your house. They brought you back to one of their camps they set in the city. Healing you for about 4 days. When you feel better you ask them if you can have a few weapons to be ready to set out..... Setting: Small city named Ure foreign name - pronunciation (your-ay) FAQ How Did Caleb/Player Survive? Your body is immune to the virus that spread known as X60Z What is X60Z? A failed experiment by Alkenshur, Fung, Ki-nine, and Halgraid. It was stowed away till a janitor found and drank it. After a while he started to glow, grunt, and act aggressive. Till...He bit someone. Then it kept spreading in the lab when scientist thought the way to kill the infected was blow up the lab. But they were wrong. It made it spread into the city and infected just about all the civilians. What is ExoShot? ExoShot is an experiment made by scientists known as Alkenshur, Beilg, and Tueo. They made this to be an alternative to 12 hour energy, small steroids, and to make people run faster. How Did The Lab Explode? These scientist were testing a highly dangerous chemical called Maroon. It has a high acid and explosive level. Even a single drop will end bad for anyone or thing within a 2 yard radius. Why is The Lab Close To The City? The city and lab were built at the same time. The city was for testing at first. Now it is (was) populated with over 70k people. Why Has Development Stop? We need better PC's or a better one. DONATING will help this a lot. Development Team HeyMrNoOdLeS - Lead in designing & coding, director, musician Spiral - Land & character designer MonkeysBig - Director, ideas, musician ThE NoOdLeS CrEw StUdIo - Coders, designers, ideas Lightning DesignZ - Graphic designers, editors Bad Rabbitz - Musicians Sway Studios - Animations, character designers RobotlienGames - Coders, animators, land & character designers Open Jobs More Designers, More Musicians, Animators (Must Work in 2D & 3D), Wiki/Forum Mods & Editors What Each Job Does Designers - 2D & 3D models such as guns, characters etc. And make thumbnails, banners, logos. Musicians - Make or allow us to use music in game. Animators - Use models for trailers & testing. Wiki/Forum Mods & Editors - Edit and moderate the game's forum and wiki page. (NONE OF THESE JOBS ARE PAID WITH $. WE HAVE OTHER OPTIONS.) SIGN UP FOR A JOB ☀ CONTACT US Contributors/Helpers Joseph/CeleryStick (He...was there), Slothod (Helped with ideas and designs), Family (Provided equipment and money), FatalGrips (Provided money), Delvoid (Helped setup Twitch Streaming), DrAwesomeFTW (Helped IRL), MAD TRAP (Provided personal and musical service ), Bass Skull (Provided personal and musical service), FatCat (Provided equipment, servers, and IRL service), Just Bear/Juan (Provided IRL service) Help Us We will need help funding this project as this is one of our bigger ones other than Tiny Bedtime Shooter. Help by Donating or Sharing Game Website Game Spreadsheet